


"What is she doing here?"

by cmonlauraweremarriednow



Series: Five More Sentences [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlauraweremarriednow/pseuds/cmonlauraweremarriednow
Summary: Scully visits Mulder at his apartment and is not pleased at who is inside.





	"What is she doing here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the prompt series "Send me a sentence and I'll write five more"

The accusation is directed at him, but her eyes are locked elsewhere, bunsen blue fire scorching over his shoulder. 

The other woman slides her arms around his chest from behind, leaning her cheek on his bare back, his grey t-shirt the only thing draped over her body. He opens his mouth to reply, his mind stumbling over the ground rapidly disintegrating beneath his feet. But Diana is sure-footed as always and does not falter. 

“I think it’s more a matter of who, isn’t it Fox?” she purrs, 190 proof meeting open flame.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me the happiest clam in all the sea  
> You can also follow me on Tumblr [@realmofextremepossibility!](http://realmofextremepossibility.tumblr.com)


End file.
